gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Spencer Porter
'''Spencer Porter' is a recurring character on the sixth season of Glee. He first appears in the season premiere Loser Like Me. As of The Hurt Locker, Part Two, he is a member of New Directions. He is portrayed by actor, model and musician, Marshall Williams. Biography Season Six Loser Like Me Spencer is first introduced when Rachel is at the football practice. He comes off as a bully to Rachel because of how he told another football player to "stop being such a whiny homo" which Rachel is surprised by this because of how hard they worked to stop bullying at McKinley, but Sam tells her that Spencer is totally gay and Spencer says that he is "kind of a post-modern gay teen because we see positive representations of gays in the media" and that gave him the confidence that he needed to be himself, which is an arrogant jerk. Homecoming He first appears when approached by Kurt about joining the New Directions. Spencer rejects and reacts appalled about being asked to join the Glee Club simply for being openly gay. He makes it very clear that he has an antipathy towards performing, which is making him decline. Towards the end of the episode, he is approached by Sue to help her by joining the New Directions and destroying it from the inside. Spencer, however, rejects the offer. Jagged Little Tapestry Spencer is seen saying "Hi, coach" to Sam when he is not the coach of the team thinking Beiste is not there. When walking in to the locker rooms he asks to her if she posted the starters for Friday to which she says "I'll post it Friday morning, same as always" and then Spencer tells her that he wants a shot at the quarterback position. Beiste says that he is her best receiver but even when he tells her that he's been taking snaps in practice for weeks and came in the last four minutes of the game against Central scoring four points, Beiste still says no and ends the conversation. Sam comes up to him telling he is tough break and telling him that he is like "a majestic knight riding a horse" and if it was up to him he would give him a shot. What Sam said to him gives him an idea. Later he tells Sue about how worried he is about Coach Beiste and felt like he had to come talk to her. Sue thinks he wants her to fire Shannon but it's not what he wants her to do. He says that Beiste has been acting really weird. Sue asks how so and he says that first Sam has been running practice a lot because of her absence, and she has been yelling all the time about the stupidest things. Sue says that is no reason to fire Beiste but Spencer tells that he spied on Beiste when she was locking up the locker rooms and saw her taking a lot if pills. Spencer says that he does not want her to get fired, but if she were, he wants Sam to take over because he knows Sam will give him the quarteback spot. The Hurt Locker, Part Two With Coach Beiste temporarily absent and Sam substituting as coach of the football team, Spencer is preparing to get the spot he wanted. Sam walks in and tells him that he had noticed Spencer's hidden interest in Glee Club: he was always standing outside the choir room during rehearsal. Afraid of rejection by the team, Spencer refuses to join Glee Club, but Sam encourages him to follow in Finn Hudson's footsteps by striking out. He joins just in time to perform at the Invitational against Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers. Their efforts earn them first place in the contest. What the World Needs Now Mercedes recruits the Glee Club alumni and current members to put together a performance that would encourage Rachel to audition for a role in a new Broadway production, Spencer included. He is also recruited along with the rest of the glee club to back up Santana's performance in front of her grandmother. Transitioning Spencer is, along with Sam, concerned about Coach Beiste and his transition from female to male. After hearing about Vocal Adrenaline vandalizing his car, Spencer and Sam willingly decide to defend Beiste. This act from Spencer flatters Beiste to no end, because that makes him not just a star player but truly part of the team. However, he refuses to let them confront Vocal Adrenaline and tells them that it has already been handled and tells them to leave it alone, saying how he had been through this his whole life. Spencer is also at Rachel's party where the glee club members and alumni celebrate the last days of her now-sold house. During Somebody Loves You, they bring out her costumes for everyone to wear and dance in; Spencer and Kitty fight over a pink skirt until Spencer finally pulls it into his arms and then dances in it. A Wedding He is present at the double wedding ceremony along with the other New Directions members. Child Star Spencer is infatuated with Roderick's friend, Alistair, and tries to flirt with him, though he fails miserably every time. He then decides to help train Roderick, and in return, he will put in a good word for Spencer. However, due to Spencer's insults and Roderick's continuous failure in gym, the plan is foiled. Spencer tries to approach Alistair again, only to be ignored before he can even say a word. He then expresses himself in a song, Friday I'm In Love. At Myron Muskovitz's Bar Mitzvah, the boy gets trapped in his stage pod in midair. Sue orders Spencer to climb up the rope to help him down, but Spencer recommends Roderick, admitting that he believes in him. Roderick, with new found confidence, manages to climb up the rope and save Myron. He thanks Spencer for this and then puts in a good word in front of Alistair. Spencer finds Alistair in the choir room and they have a real conversation for the first time. As it turns out, Alistair finds him very charming and has some very nice dance moves. Spencer talks him into joining the glee club, convincing him successfully with a kiss. At the end of the episode, they sing a duet part together in a group number, Cool Kids. The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester Spencer performs in Rather Be with the rest of the New Directions and sings a part with Alistair. He is in the choir room when Mr. Schue says that the Warblers will be joining Glee club. Later, he is in the auditorium with the new group practicing dance moves. He watches Will and Sue perform The Final Countdown, and he performs in Rise at the close of the episode. Songs S6= ;Solos Tumblr njc48xpiHO1u4l72go5 400.jpg|Friday I'm In Love (Child Star)|link=Friday I'm In Love ;Duets Spencitty.png|It Must Have Been Love (Kitty) (The Hurt Locker, Part Two)|link=It Must Have Been Love ;Solos (In a Group Number) Trivia *Like Mike Chang, Spencer used to dance alone in his bedroom before joining New Directions. Gallery Tumblr nhz1geGoQl1qk88rvo2 500.gif Tumblr nhz1geGoQl1qk88rvo4 500.gif Tumblr nhz03lg6vM1qci7ofo4 250.gif Tumblr nhz03lg6vM1qci7ofo3 250.gif Tumblr nhyx85GjPW1tynbjdo2 250.gif Tumblr nhz03lg6vM1qci7ofo1 250.gif Tumblr nhz03lg6vM1qci7ofo2 250.gif SpencerPorter1.gif SpencerPorter2.gif SpencerPorter3.gif SpencerPorter4.gif SpencerPorter5.gif SpencerPorter6.gif SpencerPorter7.gif SpencerPorter8.gif SpencerPorter9.gif Zzzzzzzzzzz.gif ND Show Circle THLPT.jpg New Directions Father Figure.jpg Screen Shot 2015-02-01 at 7.06.10 pm.png Spencer porter (2).gif Tumblr njc48xpiHO1u4l72go5 400.jpg Screenshot 2015-02-10-01-40-48-1.png tumblr_nk1v9hWP8X1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg SpittyAppreciation 6x09 4.gif SpittyAppreciation 6x09 3.gif SpittyAppreciation 6x09 2.gif SpittyAppreciation 6x09 1.gif Tumblr nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo6 250.gif Tumblr nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo5 250.gif Tumblr nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr nkgwe9qdkA1r7lepzo3 250.gif Tumblr nkgwe9qdkA1r7lepzo2 250.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr nkgqjuF3zt1r3rl86o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkgqjuF3zt1r3rl86o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkgqjuF3zt1r3rl86o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkgqjuF3zt1r3rl86o2 250.gif Tumblr nkgwg31CxE1rzoil5o2 540.gif Tumblr nkgwg31CxE1rzoil5o1 540.gif Tumblr njc6cw1B8z1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Spencer_Season_6_Made_By_GlennnnnB94.jpg Tumblr nl1lfxsv4z1rk63wco3 250.gif Tumblr nl1lfxsv4z1rk63wco2 250.gif Tumblr nl1lfxsv4z1rk63wco1 250.gif Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:William McKinley High School Football Team Members Category:New Directions Members